A. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to image processing, and relates more particularly to obtaining a light transport matrix.
B. Background of the Invention
The prevalence of computers and the dramatic increase in both the amount and the availability of multimedia content have resulted in the ubiquity of projector systems. Projectors are no longer found only in professional settings such as theaters. Rather, projectors can also be found in businesses (both large corporations and small businesses), in schools, and in residences.
Because projectors can exist in different environments and can be used in different ways, it is important that they be able to be configured to display images properly. To display images properly, the images should be projected so that they are properly perceived by the intended viewing audience.
Configuring a projector system can be difficult because it involves determining how the images should be projected so that they can be viewed as intended. A person cannot assume that if the images are correct when projected that they will be perceived in the same way. The display environment in which the projection and the viewer exist can result in distorted images. Accordingly, it is important that projector systems be properly configured for their display environment.